Luna
by FanfictionWriter83729
Summary: [Oneshot]The reason why Andrew Waltfeld didn’t kill Kira and Cagalli when he had the opportune chance, is a small, quaint town of Luna.


**Disclaimer:** None of the Gundam franchises belong to me, predictably. XD Enjoy!

**Summary:** The reason why Andrew Waltfeld didn't kill Kira and Cagalli when he had the opportune chance, is a small, quaint town of Luna.

Speculation plus obsessed fangirl equals:

Luna

_It was raining, and Andrew Waltfeld reclined on a couch, contemplating as the rain tapped softly against the glass. He sipped his cup of coffee, specially made by him, of course. There were days like this, where he just liked to stare out at the window, sipping coffee, letting his thoughts wander. He usually thought about A'isha on days like this, but occasionally, he found himself thinking about the twins, Kira and Cagalli, and thoughts of them led to thoughts of Luna, a quaint little place that was buried alongside his youthful naivety…_

Timeline: 15 years before the Bloody Valentine War.

Andrew Waltfeld trudged up a mountain, a few friends/comrades coming with him. They were making their annual trip to Luna, a little Natural village, way up in the peaks. They had stumbled upon it when they had to go on a scouting mission, and had gotten lost in a snow storm. The villagers had welcomed them with open arms, even though they were Coordinators, and soldier Coordinators at that. A small amount of the villagers were Coordinators too, though the inhabitants always playfully challenged visitors to figure out which were Coordinators and which were Naturals.

Something about the village drew a handful of them there, every year when they could get away. It was petite, plain, remote, yet…perfect. Untouched by the hatred that seemed to spread everywhere else. The inhabitants seemed perfectly content to play together, work together…_live_ together, something Andrew and his friends had seen less and less of lately.

In particular, Andrew had gotten close to two little children…the youngest of the village, save for the babies. He didn't remember their names anymore. In his mind, he called them Kira and Cagalli…those two reminded him of them, anyway.

The little girl, Cagalli, ribbons flowing in her long, wavy blonde hair, was the first greeter. She ran from the top of the opening of the village and literally rammed into Andrew, walking uphill at the time, in a fierce little girl hug.

"Andrew-big-brother-from-space!" she squealed. Laughing, he returned the hug, though with less force. She looked up into his face, and he laughed to see the "artwork" that greeted him.

"Playing with your mommy's make-up again?" he asked laughingly, grinning at the smudged red line, nowhere near Cagalli's lips. Eye shadow was spread liberally over her eye area, making it look like colorful circles around her eyes. He also noticed brightly-coloured papers in her hair, imitation of hair clips, and a bead bracelet on her skinny wrist. He guessed he was lucky she didn't greet him in one of mommy's dresses, like the last time.

"Yeah! Do I look like a lady?" she asked eagerly. Not having the heart to tell her that she looked more like a clown, he patted the girl's head and nodded in what he hoped was a sincere fashion, when really he wanted to burst out in laughter. Those behind him snickered, trying without success to hold it in.

As Cagalli eventually let go to greet her other "big brothers from space," Andrew could see her twin brother, Kira standing shyly at a distance by a boulder, his posture asking for permission for a hug. Andrew opened his arms widely.

"Come on here!" he said, and Kira unhesitatingly ran downhill, tripping and then falling into Andrew's arms. Laughing, then he hugged him, though more gently than his sister had done.

"I helped Cagalli with her make-up," his muffled voice said, as he pressed himself against Andrew's chest.

"Oh, you did, did you?" he asked, wanting to laugh more. So _this_ was her accomplice. Over Kira's head he could see the twins' mother, the village healer, who was remarkably sane even though she had these two adorable, cute monsters.

"So Andrew," she said, descending down the steps, "have you figured out which one of them is a Coordinator yet?" After hopelessly guessing Coordinator and Natural identities in the village, Katsura had teasingly given him a hint: one of the twins was a Coordinator, one was a Natural.

After much observation, he thought that Kira might be a Coordinator; but then, his clumsy ways often had Andrew thinking that Cagalli was a Coordinator.

Ruefully, he said "No, not yet. Maybe this time around I'll find out." She just laughed.

And thus the day passed, staying at Cagalli and Kira's home for tea, with various visitors dropping by, teasing their inability to figure out which one of them was a Coordinator and which was Natural. And, as usual, it ended with Andrew and his crew, plus the twins, sitting on the roof of their home, watching the sun set. And somehow, the topic changed into growing up…and marriage.

Cagalli and Kira sat in Andrew's lap…they were still small enough to fit, though they probably wouldn't be able to perform the feat the next time around.

"Boys are icky," Cagalli said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kira looked slightly hurt, and she rushed to say "Except my brothers."

"Well, not all boys," Andrew said. "But just remember, if a boy likes you, you should see if he comments on your eyes. If he does, then he's really into you." He gave Cagalli a wink.

"What's so great about them?" Cagalli scoffed. Andrew glanced at her. Her golden-brown eyes were wide and expressive, with a sense of honor and sincerity.

"Well, they're really pretty, and infatuated guys tend to be really sentimental about eyes like those."

Kira, his violet eyes looking very reflective, then said: "Does that mean I have to wait for a girl to talk about my eyes?" he asked innocently.

They just laughed.

"Well, first I have to grow up," Cagalli said with remorse. That little girl dreamed about the day when she would fit into her mommy's dresses.

"Well, when that happens, I'll get you a very pretty dress," Andrew promised. Cagalli grinned widely.

It was about a month later when Andrew and his crew heard about a disturbance at Luna. Something about ZAFT soldiers and Blue Cosmos. They immediately volunteered to check things out.

"Disturbance" was a major understatement.

There was blood. And bodies. He could identify all the people…including the twins' mother.

"What the hell happened?" Andrew demanded. There were two stories told that day.

The story on the soldiers' side was that Luna was filled with Blue Cosmos supporters. The town had struck first, they said.

Bullshit.

The civilian story was that they were tending and healing to two factions: A Blue Cosmos group and a ZAFT group who happened to come across one another. They had asked that all violent actions ceased. But the ZAFT soldiers would not have it. They killed everyone in the town.

Andrew could believe that.

As he got the story from the surviving civilians, all dreadfully injured, someone's sobs became audible.

"Cagalli?" he asked, horrified. The outgoing, golden little girl was sobbing in a corner, covered in blood. Long gone were the ribbons and the dresses and the make-up. There was only a shell.

"Big brother!" she yelled, throwing herself in his arms. "They took Kira and locked him up somewhere and there was all this fighting and he was only trying to protect us…" He got lost in her sea of desperate words.

"Where's her brother!" he demanded of the soldiers. They looked blank when they said:

"We had to lock him up in the shed out back. He attacked the troops."

Andrew, leaving a sobbing Cagalli in the arms of one of the survivors, went to the shed. It was quiet. _They locked in a little boy in here? _he asked himself, horrified.

"Kira? It's Andrew. I'm coming in, alright?"

What he saw next would be one of his most haunting nightmares.

Little Kira was huddled in a corner, rocking back in forth, his violet eyes blank and empty, his brown hair unkempt and flecked with…blood. He gripped something in his right hand, gripping as though his life depended on it. Andrew took a while to figure out that it was a sharpened pencil, covered in blood and bits of flesh. He gulped down the rising acid in his throat.

"Kira?"

The little boy looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Andrew, we thought they were you," his said flatly. Andrew came in, and gathered the stiff child in his arms. It was then that the child broke down.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong, we didn't we didn't!" he sobbed desperately, his young mind trying to make sense what happened, and why. Andrew had no answers that the boy would understand. Heck, even he didn't understand. He could only hold the child.

After that day, to his absolute surprise and disgust, the soldiers were let off. Their leader was even promoted. It seemed as though the words of a few civilians counted for little. ZAFT knew how to take care of their own.

It seemed as though Coordinators really were better than Naturals at everything, including military and humanitarian crimes.

So he rose quickly in the ranks, so that if something like that ever happened again, it would not have the same outcome.

As for the twins…well, the survivors all went out to other relatives in towns. So did they. He tried keeping track of them for a while. Occasionally visited, even though the seldom spoke and were very withdrawn. They had to go to therapy for a year. But after one of Kira's violent outbursts, which included a pencil in the leg of a therapist, their guardians decided that more drastic measures had to take place.

They decided for a clean cut. From everything. They wanted intense therapy, a wiping of memory, so to speak. It included them forgetting about Andrew. It included asking Andrew to forget about them.

He didn't want to at first. But then, he thought about a golden-haired girl, her hair covered in blood instead of hairpins, her golden eyes brimming with tears, and he also thought about a brown-haired boy, his violet eyes empty of life, clutching a flesh-covered pencil…and he had to agree.

So he forgot about them. And they about him. The last thing he heard about them was that they were separated and sent to different guardians.

And he forgot about himself. Part of him went away with those kids, and he rose in the ranks, dangerous behind his grins.

But that part came back to him when he came face-to-face with the Kira of Heliopolis and Cagalli of Orb. The first time he saw them, behind some shades and sitting in front of a restaurant, he thought that they were the kids from Luna. He immediately saw that they weren't. They were a couple years too young to be.

But, indulging the crazy part of him, the part that he was so famous for, he entertained them anyway, and he was so amazed at the similarities between the two. The twins from Luna could have easily looked like them at one point in their lives. Though this Cagalli…was quite different from Luna's Cagalli. Nevertheless, something draw him to take those two to his base, even have A'isha "help" (i.e. force) Cagalli into a dress…like it somehow fulfilled his promise from long ago.

And when it came time to shoot…He just couldn't do it. Couldn't shoot the owner of the eyes that stirred memories of his long-forgotten innocence, and his blind loyalty to ZAFT. And couldn't shoot the boy, the berserker, the pilot of the Strike…who reminded him of another "berserker" he had to comfort in a tool shed so long ago. So he again, indulged the Luna-Andrew from long ago, and accepted whatever consequences.

_Andrew shook himself from his lengthy reverie. The tapping of the glass had ceased long ago, and his coffee cooled from hot to lukewarm. He put the mug aside, got up, and started brewing another. Coffee…his lifeline to the world. He probably became an addict after Luna's tragedy. Before that, Luna was his coffee, and the twins were the sugar. He hoped they were happy now…wherever they were. But right now, he had another concoction to test out…perhaps he'd invite Mwu/Neo to experiment with him…_

Blood pronounces my name

Wallows the day in shame

Spends what little I own

Rubbing the hour, rubbing the bone

_-From "Swann" by Carol Shields

* * *

_

**How was that? A back story as to why Andrew didn't kill Kira and Cagalli when he had the most opportune chance! R&R please!**


End file.
